The Forgotten Beast
by DuKanVaa
Summary: The story take place during the Great Ninja War, and the maincharacters are Subaku No Gaara and an OC of mine. I won't spoil anything here, just that you should read it. Some lemonish-things might come, not shure jet, though. Much gore, blood and shit beacause of the war, heartbreaking and shit will be in at least. Read it instead, people! - DuKanVaa.


The forgotten beast.

* * *

The war. The forth great ninja war was waging. The ninja army was fighting of the white Zetsu's and reanimations, while Naruto, Kakashi, Guy and Bee were fighting against the fake Madara. At the same time, the five kages were fighting the _real _Uchiha Madaras Susano'o-looking clones – five at one.

At the kages battle, things weren't looking too good. They were all busy fighting of five clones each, that there almost wasn't even time for them to breath. The clones didn't just look like Susano'o – they were almost as powerful as the real one, and much bigger than a human. Their fists were bigger than an average human.

In one moment, the Mizukage Mai, experienced it all for real. She had her focus on one of her clones a second too long, which made an opening for another one to strike. Its giant fist hit her right in her side, making her body crack. She flies away, towards another clone, who's waiting to pierce her limp body onto its sword.

Gaara, the Kazekage, noticed this just in time to save her. With his ability to control sand, he caught her mid-air on a pile of floating sand. But by doing so, he left himself of guard against his own five clones. They took advantage of it directly, and lashed at him with their swords. Without him doing anything, the sand on the ground around him automatically raised, forming a protective wall to block the attack.

Even though the wall stood its grounds against the swords, it wasn't enough. The strength in the combined attack made such an impact, the wall shattered – sending the Kazekage in the same direction the Mizukage had landed. With a bit of luck – and probably some help from the sand – he made a soft landing, a short distance from the Mizukage. This spared them both of some unnecessarily injuries.

"He's too strong… what in the world can we do…?" the Mizukage succeeded to stutter, through ragged breath.

"No doubt… at this rate…" The Kazekage never had the time to finish his sentence. A shout from the Hokage, Tsunade, cut him off and turned his attention to her instead. She had knocked down one of her clones, and the other two kages were still fighting, with everything they had. The Kazekage balled up his fist and hit it hard against the sand in frustration of getting knocked down himself.

Suddenly, the Raikage, A, fell to his knees. This was a sight no one expected to see. He is one of the ninja worlds strongest men alive, and even he fell. When he tried to catch his breath, an enormous hand towered above him, with intentions to grab and squash him. Before that happened though, the ground began shaking and another hand – this one made of rock – emerged from the ground under the Raikage. Õnoki, the Tshuchikage, had come to the rescue.

"Stand, Kages! How can anyone show weakness at a time where life and death have been made meaningless?!" He started, followed by more encouraging words about Naruto, and how he had left the fight here for them to take care of, and that they had given their word to win it. And that if this fight was the last thing they did in life, at least they wouldn't drag shame over their own names – or the Kagetitles.

"We are the Kages, and nothing entrusting to us is impossible!" By the time he finished, the rest of the Kages had collected all the strength they had left and joined him by his side.

Madara, on the other hand, just started laughing at them, and at Õnokis words.

"The five Kages… anything and everything… your all is as good as nothing before me…" A purple mass, which looked a lot like flames, started emerging from his body, covering him from top to toes. Just a moment later, it started to grow bigger and bigger, and then you could see it; the shape of Susano'o.

"Before the full might of the perfect Susano'o! The final advent!"

* * *

High up north in the land of iron, inside a cave in the highest mountain, something started to move – at the exact same time as when Madara summoned Susano'o. Snow blew from every direction with help from a blizzard, but not a single flake entered the cave. Not even when it blew directly against the opening in the mountain wall. Then a low rumble echoed in the darkness.

_It's time._

A pair of ice blue, glowing eyes shot open in the darkness, and something between a growl and a howl escaped out through the cave, into the blizzard.

* * *

_Yes, I know I havn't updated my other story "**Killing memories, living dreams**" and I don't know when I'll ever do it. I lost the inspiration to it a while ago, and now I am all focused on this instead. And school. And work. And other shit that gets in my way… Well, here is something. The intro to my new story "The forgotten beast". Originally it was a dream I had a couple of nights ago, and I just had to write it down, chapter after chapter of course. The story is about Gaara and an OC of mine, and it takes place in the Great Ninja War, and the intro is the only chapter that will follow the real chapters pretty much all the way (and is this short, but it's okei if it's an intro, right?). The other ones will be more my own, if you get it. If you want to know more – stay updated!_

- **_DuKanVaa_**


End file.
